Many wide format printers utilize an elongated platen to support the print substrate through the print zone. It often is desirable to use different platen configurations specially configured to support a variety of different types of print substrates. For example, in an inkjet printer, a smooth hard vacuum platen may be desirable for printing on paper and vinyl substrates while a platen that includes an ink absorber may be desirable for printing on textiles and other porous substrates. Large format printers, for example, may print on paper, vinyl and textiles in varying width supplied as roles of flexible web.